User talk:Yyp
Podcast Twitter Hey Yyp!! I have a favor to ask!! Some of us have decided to try and do Podcast Reviews of chapters and other things!! I've recently got a new computer so have lost the Twitter logins!! Would you be able to promote it on Twitter please?? :A few months back Wikia disabled the entire EmailUser feature. I think because it was being abused too much. ::I don't think what you're trying to say makes sense, Schif. :::Read what Yyp posted on Sun's page, Kami. Schif makes perfect sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Must have missed that announcement. That's a shame. Thanks for letting me know anyway 13:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello :-) Hey Yyp :-) I have something to ask you.. Can I take some templates and copy some Articels for the German Bleach Wiki? Yes, newly I became Admin on German Bleach Wiki and you may probably know that the Wiki is reaaaaaaaaaally outdated. So may I copy some Artikels and Templates? That would be a great help. :-) --Diwo (talk) 21:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Page Move Hey Yyp, would you mind moving Ichibei Hyōsube's page to Ichibē Hyōsube? The latter is a redirect right now, but apparently "Ichibē" was confirmed some time ago; it was brought up again more recently. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Might wanna hold off until there is a full discussion about that.-- Sorry for taking so long to reply to any of this, I was unexpectedly without access for the last few days. Got back on last night and caught up. I'll comment on the talk page. 13:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Bleach Volume #66 hey, here are the stuff to the latest volume; Bleach Volume #66 Poem http://oi59.tinypic.com/29ngnwm.jpg Bleach Volume #66 Content http://oi57.tinypic.com/2h3pgfk.jpg Bleach Volume #66 All Stars http://oi57.tinypic.com/xql6io.jpg their is also a name change needed to shutara. :) --Udarsha45 (talk) 06:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Furigana Template Bot Since it looks like the motion for adding the furigana template to all foreign-named techniques with underlying kanji (ATFTTAFNTWUK for short) is going to pass, would it be possible for the bot you use to add the template to all such techniques' translation templates, or will we have to do that by hand?--Xilinoc (talk) 17:57, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, Template:Furigana is up and running, thanks to Schif.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Little problem Hey Yyp there is a problem with Lisa and Mizuho pages. They both have 162cm in height, but have different height in feet Lisa has 5'4 and Mizuho has 5'3. When I looked into it 162cm it more close 5'3 1/2 or 5'3 3/4 could you please look into this? Naruto 45 (talk) 00:19, March 18, 2015 (UTC) bleach volume 67 hey brah, here r the goods; Bleach Volume #67 Cover http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_67_cover.png Bleach Volume #67 Poem http://oi58.tinypic.com/1zn95wm.jpg Bleach Volume #67 All Stars http://oi60.tinypic.com/3313aiq.jpg Bleach Volume #67 Contents http://oi59.tinypic.com/j0crqd.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 03:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Factual correction Хелло, Master Yyp. I would like to point out a slight mistake in "Yhwach" article under the section Powers & Abilities: this section states that upon activation of the "The Almighty", the pupils and irises of Yhwach's eyes split in two. However, this image clearly shows they split in three. File:H010.jpg I'm pretty sure you've already noticed this, but since such small mistakes in the lore bug me a lot and most (if not all) of my previous edits were removed, I wanted to address on of the admins, and I chose you. Thank you for your consideration and have a pleasant day.--MilanVukas (talk) 01:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Cheats Thanks. Arrancar Mario(Hollow Mario) (talk) 11:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Interlanguage map Hi. So there are * ar.bleach * he.bleach * fi.bleach * ja.bleach Which are not linked to this wiki yet. Would you mind if I redid the interlanguage map? I'll also make a table for it on my personal wiki to keep track of them. Cheers! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月19日、09:40:05 :All 21 Bleach wikis are now connected. :) you can find them at Interlanguage map/bleach on Yatalu Wiki if you want to check up on which languages exist. :If you're adding any extra languages, feel free to let me know or add it to the list yourself. Note that upon editing the list, all page counts need to be updated though (and manually, unfortunately). :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月21日、12:44:59 Soifon and Ichibee "Soifon" has always been the Japanese romaji of Suì-Fēng. The page can have both the Chinese and Japanese readings. And it should be "Ichibee" because you don't use ē for an e-e combination that is across two kanji.—Ryulong (琉竜) 21:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, I hope this message find you well. I am hoping that this wiki can help with a project of mine. I am trying to build projects between wikis to get them to work together. I have been using wikis like Wiki answers as a medium, as they offer a broad subject area. Right now, they have some questions relating to bleach that need inspected, and none of their staff are very well versed in Anime. This, added to the size of their already overwhelmingly sized wiki, leaves these questions unanswered and un-patrolled. The Admins have agreed that if wikis assist in these questions, that they can leave a link related to the answer to the wiki. This would help them by getting questions both answered and sourced, but it would help the Bleach wiki by leaving links that can lead here as well as assist its fans. The Questions relating to bleach can be found here. This is only the first step in my planed project. I am hoping that we can get wikis working together more often and on larger scales, but all things start small right? I hope to see you and your wiki involved in this. If you have any questions, I am not hard to get a hold of, so please message me and I will respond ASAP. Thanks, and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 06:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, The Elder scrolls wiki is trying to encourage more wiki's to get involved, so our Facebook site will be happy to share your FB if you have one. We will also mention your wiki's assistance in our weekly update. If you guys need anything big or small let us know. This project is to help each other, so we are there if you need us. Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 01:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) New wiki in project. Hey, A new wiki has joined the project, I figured you would want to know who and how this can help you guys. The Heroes wiki focuses on the heroes of their shows (or whatever) and they have a decent amount of characters from Bleach. They have given permission for community's to add templates to their articles that would help fans find other articles relating to that universe that include a external link leading to their main wiki. The only thing they want in return is for that wiki to look over the articles and their categories to make sure everything is in order and doesn't contain plagiarism. The template would look something like this. I think the terms are great, and would recommend you guys pursuing this. Also, The Elder scrolls wiki is sharing links to communities involved in the project on their Facebook as a way to help support everybody. Do you guys have a Facebook your would you prefer a direct link? Hope all is well, thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 20:38, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request for the Prison School Wiki Hi, I'm an admin from the Prison School Wiki, a new animanga wiki undergoing fast expansion with a huge amount of new content & only getting bigger now that the anime is out. I'd like to affiliate with the Bleach wiki to support our expansion and broaden our horisons. Here is our logo and icon, here are our stats. I wish you and your community well with your work. Thank you for your time, [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 16:22, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I appreciate your concerns about the lack of referencing for any summaries. Note that chapter summaries are not complete so the editors don't have a way of easily navigating the manga's content for referencing in English. This is my primary concern on the wiki. Reading your affiliation policy, it is also noticeable that we haven't created an editing policy for the wiki's editors as well. Most extraordinary claims and publishing data is carefully referenced already however, and me and Unok can carefully police edits to ensure they follow animanga norms. :I can promise to get back to you when I feel more confident in getting through referencing and adding all the content in before drafting policies with Unok. So thank you for your consideration and I hope to hear more appraisal from your wiki in the future when I submit my application again through the forum. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 22:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hello there I'm new around here just popping by to day hello ^__^.ღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ 22:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) 23.08 August 19 2015 Thanx Yyp . Hope your are active often for help and other things. Will let you know , if I need anything . Regards. Team Otaku (talk) 04:47, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Question I've got a question for you that's been burning deep in the hearts and souls of all the users, major and minor, who participate on this wiki; do you think you'll be able to join the podcast for at least one episode at some point in the future? I think I speak for many when I say that I really wanna know your stance and opinions on what's going down right now - and on the arc as a whole - because of all the admins and mods, current and former, you're the only one who hasn't really said anything on blogs or forums about what you make of all this. Plus, that would mean we'll have had everyone except Arrancar on the podcast, and since he's dead, well... Anyway, we record every Friday around 12am your time (I believe you're in the same timezone as Sun), so let me know if you can or can't do it and on what day(s); if not, I'll see about moving up the schedule a bit. But I really hope you can.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:00, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine, thanks for the reply.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Bracketed titles Hey Yyp, I'm having trouble creating redirects for the latest chapter because it's got brackets in the title. I recall you having some method of circumventing this, but I don't quite know how it works, so could you explain it to me for future reference?--Xilinoc (talk) 02:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I see, so judging by the RC you have to MacGyver it with the substitutes that the URL bar uses for () and []. Alright, thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:32, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hell Verse Images Regarding the image placement on the Hell Verse article: yep, it's pretty shit, so as the person who wrote it I'm gonna be overhauling like I did with the other three movie articles at some point before the end of the year (I actually started to do so over a year ago, but lost all my progress when my computer reset itself). So don't worry about having to fix it or anything.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:52, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, man. As for the quality difference, well, that was one of my...earlier edits, back when I didn't quite understand image placement. Anyway, I'll get to it soon enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:41, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks fellow Irishman!! And you were not late still my b'day!! Re: Blog & Language Ah, sorry about that. I'll rewrite it without profanity. Thanks for letting me know.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Welcome/Byakuya Edit sorry i didn t know my edit have to put referencesSunako30 (talk) 12:08, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry there is a lot of things I don t know about this website I am kind new here such as the rules and stuffs Sunako30 (talk) 12:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Sunako30 (talk)Just want to ask shouldn t Aizen immesnse spiritual power section should say that he was able to singlehandely defeat Gotei 13 captains(except of yamamoto) and visoredSunako30 (talk) Sunako30 (talk)Shouldn t byakuya bankai should be say that he is able to return his bankai senbozakura kageyoshi back into his shikai state or unreleased state when he finish fighting very trivial I know but I would like this to be add Sunako30 (talk) Uryu Ishida For the edit for uryu ishida.Correct me if i'm wrong,but didn't uryu join the sternritter,and attack ichigo?.Plus uryu never really considered himself a friend of ichigo,stating to many people who asked why was he fighting alongside soul reapers if he was a quincy,and he told them not to get the wrong idea. --Buklau597 (talk) 23:23, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Blogheader Hi, I was wondering if the Grammar Corner could be removed from the blogheader template? There's really no reason to have it if people can't contribute to it like the top of the template says. I understand the reason for the template, but having an unnecessary thing on it just makes it take longer to get to the blog content. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:30, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Voting Gonna be looking over the "Support" section of the Voting Policy. It seems we need to update it cause the current concept is based on years ago when people were voting just to be trolls or unrealistic and I think that times basically passed. There should be no issue with voting for an article based on its merits and the characters development. The current system is odd now that i look at it after all this time because for it to work, and we would need a system that verifys a article as "complete" and more deserving based entirely on the criteria we require of all articles on the site anyway which makes little to no sense. So in light of that Ill work on some changes and after which you let me know if it will work.-- Discussion board Hello there ^__^ How does one go about finding the Discussions board from the home page?ღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ23:38 January 24 2016 Thank you I found the message boards :Dღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ14:24 January 26 2016 Toshiro Hey, could you unprotect Toshiro's page, as the controversy over his status has long been resolved? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, could you also unprotect Rangiku? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:08, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Add to list Can you please add Hubert, Zeidritz and Algora into this locked template? They are members of the organization, with Hubert being notable enough as a former vice captain. Zeidritz and Algora, maybe just as soldiers, with no links since they don't actually have a true page for themselves yet. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:50, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and also, can you please add Shaz Domino to this template, since his status as a Sternritter seems cemented when Yhwach granted him an actual letter (sigma)? Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:55, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Category Why did you remove the Former Fullbringer, category? Korog (talk) 23:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Korog Hahaha, thank you for taking Hircine down, as well as the laugh that accompanied it. Honestly I was trying to upload a different picture, one of a manticore, to put on my page with a caption saying "Zabimaru's evil, angry, and kind of ugly cousin", but I am still getting used to my new mouse and Hircine from my Bleach/ Elder Scroll/ Chaotic fic's file got uploaded instead. Also that file is HUGE! and only useful on this wiki under the caption of "Appaci's dream man" or something. Yes I am unrepentant of my Smart-Ass streak, but I try to keep it classy, funny, or fitting just look at my profile page and you'll see. Anyway once again sincerely thank you Yyp Admin-san. Have a great day.--Korog the Oversoul (talk) 21:12, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Also When you said to me "Hi, I removed the Former Fullbring category you added because it seems rather futile to add a (non-existent) category for such a small number of people (2 if you count Jackie). Categories are for navigation/grouping purposes where there are a decent number pages related to that category, not for listing everything a character might have associated with them such as widower, grandfather etc. If there isnt a group of others to categorise with it, then it becomes a pointless exercise and we dont create things like that without a good reason. 15:12, March 14, 2016 (UTC)" I realized that not everyone would classify a dead Espada, Fullbringer, or such as a former Espada, Fullbringer, or such. So yeah I'm going to stop messing with things unless I have something important to say. Anyway in the immortal words of Bon Jovi "Have a nice day."--Korog the Oversoul (talk) 21:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Language You scolded me and gave a warning for swearing on an article when I didn't. I don't like this warning and would like clarification on the matter please. XenotheWise135 (talk) 13:55, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Inappropriate Dementia/Alzheimers Comment on Blog Yikes. I'm sorry, man, I did intend that comment to be humorous - I guess I forgot that I was commenting on the wiki and not in the Skype group, where almost everything is fair game. Believe me, I know how much Alzheimer's and dementia suck for both the afflicted and their loved ones, and I'd never make light of either of those to someone who actually had suffered from it in any way. Crass, insensitive humor's just my thing these days, I guess. You're completely right about my position, though, and if saying stuff like this isn't setting a good example then I will by all means avoid doing so from now on. Thanks for alerting me.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:43, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Featured Voting Just wondering, when will featured stuff voting start back up? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Page Move Regarding the "Zangetsu (Quincy Powers)" http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zangetsu_(Quincy_Powers) article I would like to request that the article title is changed to "(Zanpakutō spirit)" as Hollow Ichigo was not originally part of Ichigo's Zanpakutō but Ichigo's Inner Hollow self after reacquiring his Soul Reaper powers in the Soul Society Arc and the aspects of his power from from Zangetsu does not derive from the power of a Quincy but of Soul Reaper as his Zanpakutō. ㅤㅤㅤㅤ (talk) 04:26, April 15, 2016 (UTC) About my warning Thanks for the warning YYp, just wanted to let you know that I read and understood it. Plus I apologize for getting so heated and will refrain from cursing in the future in my posts. I hope I posted this right x.x Kenpachi Thuggin (talk) 11:02, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Misunderstanding. Understandable. I suppose my mindset was a little.... "tampered with" at the time. It was 1 AM here when I initially saw the page move, and was about to go to sleep before I saw a guy do this and then try to discuss a further change. Given the circumstances, I was more than a little annoyed. I can agree to considering the matter closed, unless of course he continues. Thanks. Technique Templates Just wanted to say that I really dig the new technique navbox templates that you made. Really good idea and presentation, kinda surprised no one thought of it before. Rock on.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:15, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Same here. And may I ask: should we put any kidō spells used by said Shinigami into the template section as well (Byakuya: Sokatsui, Danku, etc.)? Yatanogarasu (talk) 02:21, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose you have a point there. But then should we treat all Zanjutsu and Hoho techniquees (i.e. Yamamoto's Onibi, Byakuya's Senka) as the same as Kidō? Or are they used by so few people in the series that we can consider them near unique? Yatanogarasu (talk) 18:45, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for answering me. Frankly, I love to help, from N to Z. But how many techniques should a character minimally have to warrant a template? Some just have one or two, is that enough (I know one is not)? In my opinion, at least 3? Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:40, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Also, should we eventually considering including video games and other media techniques like Gin's Yarisazame from a video game or Kisuke's Kirisaki, Benihime from the 3rd movie? Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :After doing N to Z, I found these characters have only 2 named techniques: * Pesche Guatiche (Infinite Slick and Cero Sincrético) * Rangiku Matsumoto (Neko Rinbu and House) * Sora Inoue (Tail Shaker and Vitriol Shot) * Tesra Lindocruz (Cero Córnea and Plato Colmillo) * Wonderweiss Margela (Centurion and Vagido) :Do they warrant enough techniques to have a template, or is 2 too few? Yatanogarasu (talk) 04:20, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Never mind Wonderweiss, I found a 3rd technique for him. Yatanogarasu (talk) 04:24, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Features Yo, I think it might be time to vote on some new featured stuff, whenever you've got the time. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:07, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Nah, I can wait, the beginning of the month is better anyways. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:28, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Arena There have been a couple of votes which were slightly late, but I reckon they should still count. Personally, I think the whole arena needs revamping; maybe abolish the timer and replace it with announcements. What do you think? 05:21, July 27, 2016 (UTC)